The Plan
by Twilightfans
Summary: Harry devises a plan to seduce Severus, does it work? Why is Severus holding a pair of handcuffs in detention? Find out! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Harry devises a plan to seduce Severus, does it work? Why is Severus holding a pair of handcuffs in detention? Find out! Read and review!

**The Plan!**

Harry had a plan. He wanted Severus, and would do anything to get him, but he did have a plan.

Harry suddenly stood up from his seat in potions class. It was the last class of the day, so if Snape assigned him a detention for this then they could talk about it.

"Severus Tobias Snape, I am—oomph!"

Draco had tackled him.

"No, you dolt! That's not the way to snag my godfather!" Draco whispered harshly as Snape made his way over to them.

"You are… What Potter? Finish the statement that you had so rudely interrupted my class to say, and Mr. Malfoy, do try to let him finish this time. I'm sure it'll be quite amusing."

"Never mind, Sir. I'm sorry for interrupting class," Harry said with respect.

Severus looked shocked for just a second before a blank mask came up to hide his emotions.

"Very well, Potter… You may stay after class to discuss with me, the need you felt to interrupt my class for a topic that you felt was no longer important."

"Yes sir," harry said while dusting himself off, not catching the way Snape's eyes followed Harry's small, pale hands as they brushed the tight, firm globes of his ass when brushing dust off of himself.

'Dammit!' Severus thought to himself. 'Why does the boy—man! — insist on teasing me!'

_Surely he doesn't mean anything by it? After all it was Draco who tackled him to the dungeon floor._

That thought just made Severus' jealousy worsen 100-fold. When he got the chance—**if** he got the chance—he would make Harry Potter his in every way that he could.

He watched as Harry sat back down in his seat, pondering how he would seduce Harry, not knowing that Harry was thinking the same thing.

**A/N: Just a bit of a teaser for now to try and help my writer's block, if you didn't notice all the fics that I've put up for adoption, but I've also given people chances to create sequels to some of my other stories. Check them out please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Harry devises a plan to seduce Severus, does it work? Why is Severus holding a pair of handcuffs in detention? Find out! Read and review!

**The Plan!**

Severus continued to watch Harry as the class finished taking notes on the wolfs bane potion that they would be brewing next week.

He watched how gracefully Harry wrote, how he arched his back every few minutes, stretching his muscles to avoid muscle cramps, but it only succeeded in making Severus want to have him writhing beneath him, going insane with pleasure.

Severus shifted his robes just enough so that his erection wasn't noticeable.

Harry had finished copying the notes on the board and had just set his quill down when he felt Severus' dark, imposing presence behind him, looming over him.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, Mr. Potter?" Severus whispered seductively in Harry's ear, getting lost in the boy's delectable scent.

Harry shivered but replied, "You, sir."

"What?" Severus said in shock, sure that he had heard the boy wrong. Severus mentally shook himself. He had to get control of his thoughts so he would stop thinking these things about his student, _and his enemy, none the less!_

"What you told us to do, sir," Harry said, covering up his mistake. "I just got done taking notes."

Severus looked at him before picking up Harry's red and black muggle notebook. It glowed red as soon as Severus touched it, but Severus didn't notice. He flipped through the blank pages within. "Really?" He drawled. "Well, there doesn't seem to be a word written in this notebook. Get to writing, Potter."

"It's a charm, Sir, to make sure no one copies my notes."

"Lift it," Severus commanded.

Harry blushed at the thoughts those two words elicited, but did as he was told; waving his hand at the book Severus had just placed back on the table.

What looked like scribbles appeared.

Line after line, page after page filled with the chain of scribbles.

"And just what is this?" Severus asked, pointing at the pages while Harry looked on in shock.

"Oh… Apparently Hermione was right…"

"Like always, the bloody Know-It-All… But what was she right about this time?"

"She said that I've been writing in Parseltongue, but when I look at it, I just see words. I see what I was meaning to say, I don't see the language as a different language, I see it as I see anything else. It's just there. It's my thoughts and my notes. I didn't believe her. Obviously," Harry responded.

Severus rubbed his temples then asked, "Where did you learn to do wandless magic, Mr. Potter?"

**A/N: This is still me trying to help my writer's block disappear, if you didn't notice all the fics that I've put up for adoption, but I've also given people chances to create sequels to some of my other stories. Check them out please!**

**I also forgot to add a disclaimer, so as you all may know, I'm just borrowing the characters, and this is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Please tell me what you think about this story so far, and I'm sorry about the cliffy, but it seems like stories get more attention and reviews when there are cliffhangers than without.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Harry devises a plan to seduce Severus, does it work? Why is Severus holding a pair of handcuffs in detention? Find out! Read and Review!

**The Plan! (3):**

Harry looked at Severus with a guarded look to his face. "I've been doing it for quite a while now, Professor," Harry cautiously replied.

"How long is 'quite a while,' Mr. Potter?

"Well…" Harry thought for a minute then said, "I've been doing wandless magic for eleven years, and have been doing wordless magic for four years."

Severus' jaw visibly dropped. _The boy was six when he first really began using magic… And he hadn't even needed a wand to direct it! Dear Salazar, but the boy is powerful! And to even accomplish wordless magic at age thirteen! Merlin! The boy is as powerful as Merlin himself!_

Severus realized his moth was still gaping and the other students were staring at Harry and himself, wondering why Snape hadn't taken any points away from Harry yet and why he was just standing there, mouth agape.

"Mr. Potter, you are going to be having a very long detention this evening…"

~~~~··········HP/SS HP/SS···········~~~~

Harry stopped in front of his professor's door five minutes before he was due for detention. He was about to knock on the door when it swung open, and there stood his professor, the love of his life, Severus Snape, twirling a pair of handcuffs around his right index finger.

"Well Potter? Are you just going to stand there all day? Or are you going to move that ass of yours so we can get the questions out of the way?"

Harry just stood there for a second, staring transfixed at the sight of his professor in skin-tight leather pants and a black silk shirt with dragon-hide boots, twirling the pair of handcuffs. He looked like a sex god… And Harry was about to go to Heaven.

He shook himself, gave Severus a smirk then brushed past him, making sure his hip made some contact with Severus's groin.

Severus froze for a second; the handcuffs stopped twirling and slipped from his grasp to the nearby coffee table while Harry made his way to the middle of Severus' chambers. Harry glanced back at his professor. "Professor? Are you coming?" Harry asked, smirking, wishing it was in an entirely different context.

"But of course, Mr. Potter," Severus said in an extremely seductive tone, that made shivers walk down Harry's spine.

~~~~··········HP/SS HP/SS···········~~~~

Severus sat back in his worn black leather chair with a careless grace that was almost that of a panther stalking its prey. "Now… Why did you start using wandless magic at age six? How did you even accomplish it?"

Harry looked pained for a moment, and Severus, who could see it plainly, decided to spare Harry the pain for the moment.

"Harry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." He knew that there were some things that you just couldn't say aloud, lest they break you.

Harry sighed softly and said, "If I asked if we could talk about this tomorrow or another day, what would you say?"

"I would say 'come here.'"

Harry did, and Severus stretched out his arms to him. Harry gave him a quizzical look before stepping into the unexpected but welcoming embrace. _Maybe I won't have to try and seduce him after all,_ Harry thought to himself as he snuggled deeper into Severus' firm and toned torso.

The handcuffs Severus was toying with lay forgotten on his oak coffee table.

**A/N: Obviously I don't own this. Now, my writer's block is over, but it's only the matter of time to try to write and update my stories. I'm sorry Loves! Please forgive me! I'm going to college a year early, working, and trying to get all my highschool grad requirements taken care of, as well as driving school and etc. Any advice would be lovely. If anyone has a quick oneshot they want done, send me an email or PM me, and give me the details of what you would like. It doesn't matter how weird you may think it is. I'll work on it when I have the time and I'll let you know when I have it posted or you can just check back and see. Thanks!**

**-Twilightfans**


End file.
